Mourning Percy
by Aitchy
Summary: "You died for me. I have to live for you."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, if I was I'd be working on the House of Hades!**

We did it Seaweed Brain. We won. We closed the Doors of Death and stopped Gaia. But it doesn't feel like we won. If we won, you'd be stood here next to me mourning the campers who died defending our home. But you're not. I'm stood here, so alone, and mourning you. Mourning your death. Why did you die Percy? Why did you leave me? I thought we were never going to be apart again, as long as we were together. But this isn't together, this is different worlds. I wish I could be with you Percy, I wish we were together even if it means my death too. But I can't. I know I can't. You died for me. Why? Why did you jump in front of me Percy? That blade was meant for me, not you.

Nothing's the same here anymore. It doesn't even feel like home properly. Everywhere I go, a memory of you is there. The lake, how could I forget that? The woods, the countless games of capture the flag. The cabins, all those times you saved me from the spiders.

Gods Percy, I'd face all those spiders you'd saved me from if it meant you were here. Hades, I'd do anything to have you here with me. Is that selfish? We knew sacrifices were necessary for this. But I'd never imagined what it would be like if you'd left. It doesn't feel real. I don't feel real. I just feel empty, nothing. I can't even cry. I'm too lost, too distraught to even cry at your shroud.

Even now, I wish it was like it was years ago. When we thought you were dead but you weren't. Even now, I cling to that feeble hope that you'll walk through the woods and into my arms. I shouldn't think this. I saw you... I saw you die. I know you're not coming back.

So many times has the thought of joining you crossed my mind. But no matter how much it hurts, no matter how much it shatters my heart, I know I can't. I can't do that to you, to everyone at Camp. You died for me. I have to live for you.

Somehow.

**Authors Note: Hi!**

**First of all: Sorry for making you read this, it made me depressed writing it :'(**

**Second: This is the first story I've uploaded, but I've got others that I'm writing (which aren't short stories like this one). So, if I can get myself organised enough, I'll hopefully start to upload those!**

**Finally: Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan, as I said earlier.**

Everyone is beginning to pick up the pieces now, except me. It's so hard, for us all. You made such an impact on our lives, it's such a huge gap now you're gone. Camp has such a sombre atmosphere, the new campers pick up immediately that something has happened.

Gods Percy, your mother. If it wasn't for Paul, she'd be as broken as me. But he's kept her strong, kept her going, like I know you would've done for me. Sally and I meet up often, to mourn together. It's comforting to know someone is suffering as much as yourself, but she's healing and I'm not. We sit on the beach and eat blue food, talking about irrelevant things neither of us care about. Just for you, Seaweed Brain.

I spend most of my time at the lake now. Of course I do, remember after the war? The underwater kiss? I feel close to you there. Just sitting by the water hurts so much but helps at the same time. I keep expecting you to surface from the water with that stupid, goofy grin on your face. Picturing that smile makes me want to laugh and cry at the same time, I don't know what to do.

I almost laughed the other day. Almost. It was because of Travis and Connor, of course. They were knocking on all the cabin doors and running off, until they reached the Hecate cabin. That cabin now has two temporary plants. I smiled, but I couldn't bring myself to laugh. It didn't feel right without you.

I'll keep trying though Percy.

I promise.

**A/N: Hello! As some may have noticed, this story was originally just one single, short chapter. Someone reviewed asking if I'd continue it and I was unsure, but this popped into my head a day or too ago and I decided to write it down.**

**I'm sorry again for the sadness of this story. My friend, who I show before updating this, told me she thought the author (before she realised it was me) was 'incredibly talented but a horrible tw*t.' Or along those lines...**

**Reviews would be appreciated! :)**


End file.
